


【DmC||mDmV】AMNESIA/白孔雀

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 但丁知道，不管如何，维吉尔一定会妥协的。他最常做的事就是妥协，然后再露出一个面对孩子时无可奈何的笑容。只是他们之间最常进行的游戏，她早就了然于心。





	【DmC||mDmV】AMNESIA/白孔雀

**Author's Note:**

> ABO注意，mD单方性转（女a男o）  
> 总之是个不知道是啥的架空，都是普通人，非常OOC的破车  
> 请自行防雷

AMNESIA  
白孔雀

0  
但丁知道，不管如何，维吉尔一定会妥协的。  
他最常做的事就是妥协，然后再露出一个面对孩子时无可奈何的笑容。  
只是他们之间最常进行的游戏，她早就了然于心。

1  
但丁并没有想过，男人的身体可以这么漂亮。  
说是石膏像也不过分，她把脸埋进他的背脊，像是小动物似的吸了吸鼻子，她身体下方的男人似乎很困扰，勉强挣扎了一下，然后又糊里糊涂地放弃了。  
他现在在发情期，你可以对他做任何事情，反正现在他没力气反抗，事后也不会怪你。  
——尽管做所有你想做的事情就行了。  
想到这里，但丁忍不住眯起眼睛伸出舌头舔了舔男人的背脊，她听见他的喉咙里发出细腻又微妙的呻吟，像是一小段呓语，但丁突然觉得她应该把这些录下来，然后改天当着当事人的面前播一遍。  
——她老哥，唯一的亲哥哥，那个漂亮又俊朗的男性omega到时候一定会用生无可恋的表情摇摇头，接着伸出手指，敲击键盘，弄个什么狗屎黑客软件把她所有的存档全都删光。  
想都不用想，他一定会喋喋不休地向她说教，然后摆出一副长辈似的嘴脸。  
——拜托，谁想听你说教。  
但丁没好气地把手指塞进了还沾染着她体液的屁股，恶意地抠弄了一下，男人背部的肌肉微微耸动了一下，但丁感到有点败兴，她伸出手吃力地把维吉尔整个人反过来，经历过几轮高潮的男人表情很恍惚，平时一丝不苟的头发全都耷拉在额头，他眼眶很红，睫毛也湿漉漉的。这让但丁想起小狗，她甚至想要亲亲他。  
她其实不是很喜欢男人的身体，男性omega也没什么兴趣，阴茎，这玩意儿实在是不太美观，她更喜欢女性omega，那种甜美的气质谁都不能替代——除了维吉尔。  
他是不一样的。

维吉尔是半年前突然出现在她生活里的一个意外。  
他在一个夜里出现，穿着笔挺的西装，像是只金贵的白孔雀似的拿着捧花走进她驻场的地下酒吧，周围的男男女女被他这夸张的行头搞得窃窃私语，他们低声讨论然后放声大笑。  
那时候但丁还在后天化妆，香烟一支接一支，然后她的贝斯手突然讨论起了前台引起骚动的一个陌生客人，他说半个酒吧的人都想睡他，然后怂恿他们都探出头去看看。  
但丁嫌烦地挥了挥手，随便哼哼了两句，然后冷眼看他们跑出去。  
等再回来时他们似乎在讨论那个陌生客人脖子上的项圈——操他妈的，竟然还是个omega。  
“不就是个带把的婊子吗。”但丁翻了个白眼问，“现在咱们能上台了吗？”  
然后他们在刺眼的灯光下走上舞台，但丁眯了眯眼睛，她站在舞台的中央，视线却不自觉被台下的一个男人吸引了——那个带把的婊子，他甚至还冲她笑了笑，睫毛微微垂下来，见鬼得像是在害羞。但丁没法儿形容在那一瞬间自己的心情，她直觉心里好像有什么奇妙的东西被撩拨了一下。  
事后，无数次的，但丁在回想起那一刻的时候都会觉得大概是从那时开始她就想睡他，不管他带不带把，也不管他是不是omega——哪怕他和她同样是alpha，她也会挖空心思让他在床上被她操得连手指都动不了。  
只是上天作弄，她这念头刚刚才诞生了几小时，对方就款款地走到她面前，隔着捧花告诉她她是她亲哥哥。  
但丁一下子青了脸，一口矿泉水笔笔直地喷到男人昂贵的西装上，对方似乎有点不知所措，手在口袋里摸索了一会儿，然后抽出条丝巾有些迟疑地递到但丁面前。  
“我知道这很难接受……但丁……”他低声说，然后帮她把额头前乱七八糟的头发理好，“你要是不能相信，我预约了血液鉴定……”  
“不是那个问题。”但丁沉着脸拍掉了男人伸过来的手，然后在对方困惑的视线里恶声恶气地问，“那又怎么样呢？就算你真的是我的家人，那你早些年都在干嘛？婊子。”  
说着，她对他比了个中指。  
男人僵硬地站在原地，一动也不能动。

2  
正式住进维吉尔家是一个月之前的事情。  
维吉尔在家里养了一只猫，一只纯黑色的猫，维吉尔对它的溺爱甚至更胜于对但丁的忍让，但丁住进那间房子的第一天就知道自己不喜欢那玩意儿，小东西冲她张牙舞爪，就差在脸上把“离维吉尔原点”写出来了。  
“小东西，他是我哥，你呢。”但丁得意洋洋地抱着手臂冲它说，小黑猫喵喵叫了两声，然后不服气地窜到了维吉尔的脚边，轻轻蹭他裤脚管和拖鞋之间的白色脚踝。  
然后维吉尔小心翼翼地把它抱了起来，但丁这下笑不出来了，她在小东西的眼睛里看到一种傲慢，气得但丁几乎想要挠它。可偏偏维吉尔对此毫无察觉，她情商飘忽不定的老哥甚至把那只黑猫放进了她的怀里，用小孩子似的笑容说，“但丁，它喜欢你。”  
——放屁。  
但丁和黑猫对视一眼，彼此眼里的火花几乎能把整个客厅都烧着。  
而维吉尔却是自说自话地去张罗晚餐了。  
“小混蛋。”但丁没好气地捏了捏黑猫的爪子，而黑猫则是嫌弃地蹬开她的怀抱，它躲到了一边，警惕地死死瞪着但丁。  
但丁觉得烦躁——她听维吉尔说过他们小时候的事，他、但丁，一对双胞胎，有个天使一样的老妈，和一个靠谱得不行的老爸。他们一家人以前生活得挺好，可惜后来老爸公司里出了什么事，最后居然演变到他们全家家破人亡的地步，他俩被分别送到不同人家里，在被分开前他们坐在一辆车里告别，然后那辆倒霉的车被其他车给撞了，他俩都失忆了。  
哇哦，简直就跟电影一样。但丁没什么真实感地发出感叹，而她的老哥似乎很内疚，接着用那几乎可以算得上深情款款的漂亮眼睛看着她对她说对不起。  
但丁没法儿面对他这种表情——就像是最开始在酒吧里那时一样。  
她发现她似乎没办法单纯地把维吉尔当成自己的老哥，真的同意住进他的公寓一般是因为租的房子到期，而另一方面则是……动机不纯。  
好吧，这不能怪她，他们分别了至少十多年了，但丁是个很固执的人，想要搞到的人绝不会轻易妥协，这是她的原则，即便维吉尔是她亲哥她也不能坏了自己的规矩。  
想到这里，她长长地叹了口气，然后低头看了一眼自己踩着的柔软的地毯——  
你真的只是想睡他吗？  
还是说你太希望可以有个像现在维吉尔这样对你无条件忍让的人呢？  
但丁沉下脸，把自己扔进了沙发，这时候维吉尔家的电话响了，她看见维吉尔走出厨房优雅地拎起电话听筒，他耐心地点头，“好的、知道了、我明白”以及“我爱你”。  
但丁皱起眉头，在他挂了电话后问，“你另一半？”  
维吉尔露出了有点意外的表情，他笑了笑，但没有回答。  
这是第一次，但丁因为维吉尔的笑容而感到烦躁。  
她歪道在沙发上开始想象维吉尔的另一半的模样，它们不断发酵再发酵，直到但丁把自己酸得牙齿都有点发软。  
——好好照顾我、对我好一点。  
但丁揉了揉脸，然后扒在沙发边缘偷偷又看了维吉尔一眼。  
白色的男人已经回到了厨房。

维吉尔是个无聊的程序员，他的生活规律得有点吓人。  
早上七点起床，做好早饭然后就开始读书看报，接着八点半准时出门上班，穿着笔挺的西装和皮鞋走出门，临走前会弯下腰挠挠他那只讨人厌的小黑猫的脑袋。  
这段时间内但丁往往不是在睡觉就是刚从外面回来，她总是错过这些关于维吉尔的小小片段，于是某一天她突然心血来潮给自己定了三个闹钟。  
她在早上七点起床，然后迷迷糊糊地走进客厅，维吉尔高兴得整张脸都亮了起来。  
他把早餐端到她的面前，然后催她赶紧洗漱换衣服。他会帮她拉好衣服皱起来的地方，然后无奈地嘱咐她女孩子要稍微注意一点形象。  
“得了吧老兄，我是alpha，你是omega，我还没提醒你要担心你的屁股呢。”但丁没好气地抱怨，而维吉尔只是无奈地笑笑。  
接着，他们一起吃完了早餐，但丁不知道维吉尔到底会什么魔法，用刀叉切鸡蛋的时候居然一点声音都没有，不像是她——吃个早饭跟打碟似的。这个认知让她突然有点败兴，她觉得早起真是太蠢了，于是把三明治往盘子里一扔。  
“不合胃口吗？”  
维吉尔问。  
但丁扁了扁嘴，“还行。”  
维吉尔若有所思地沉吟了一会儿，然后他收拾餐碟，把它们洗好再放好，最后回到自己的房间换一身衣服，顺便把头发梳成光鲜亮丽的背头。  
他会变成一个全然不一样的维吉尔，带着一点锐利的光彩，让但丁没法儿长久地注视他。  
——他就是那种天之骄子，跟自己完全不一样。  
他会有个完美的恋人，他们接吻，然后倒在床上，他们不会说下流话，周末还会去音乐会。  
见鬼，但丁的心情糟透了，她坐在客厅里听到维吉尔出门的声音，然后扭头看了一眼地上喵喵直叫的小黑猫。  
“我讨厌你。”  
说着，她呲了呲牙，把黑猫吓回了它的猫窝。

3  
和维吉尔发生不寻常的肢体接触是一周前，他被他的alpha女朋友甩了，原因是他身上有别的alpha的味道。废话，那是我的，但丁听着那女人在电话里冷酷的声音有点没有同情心地想——维吉尔也是我的。  
维吉尔却因此很头痛，他难得解释了很多，甚至拿着电话走进了书房，但丁听不清楚他们究竟聊了点什么，只能无聊地玩弄黑猫的长尾巴。  
大概一刻钟之后，维吉尔走了出来，但丁意外地发现他的眼眶有点红。  
她突然觉得心里有点说不出的堵得慌的感觉——和第一天见到他然后又被告知他是自己亲哥哥那种心情不一样，而是一种更奇怪、更酸涩的感觉。  
她有点后悔故意在他的身上黏上自己的气味了，她想要跟他道歉，可维吉尔却提前给了她一个拥抱。  
但丁僵硬地僵在原地，她听到维吉尔吸鼻子的声音，只能木讷地伸手拍拍他的后脑勺，像是平时他安慰她那样。  
他没有说话，就这样占了一分钟，接着他退开，微笑回到了他的脸上。  
他问但丁晚餐想吃什么，但丁觉得有点烦躁，她舔了舔嘴唇，然后问，“你们分手了？”  
“分手了。”维吉尔低声回答，“对不起，然你看见我狼狈的一面了。”  
——你其实可以更狼狈一点。  
——没什么比你更完美的人了。  
但丁酸溜溜地想，她盯着维吉尔的脸跟他讨论该死的晚餐。  
然后但丁拉着维吉尔坐到电视前看了一场没营养的科幻电影，里面说人工智能要控制全世界，但丁觉得和简直就是瞎扯淡，可维吉尔却带着笑容对她分析也不是不可能。  
说到这些问题的时候，他的表情就改变了，那个该死的女朋友滚出了他们的话题，所以即便一个字都听不懂，但丁还是勉强耐着性子全都听完了。  
她问维吉尔是不是很喜欢这些玩意儿。  
维吉尔露出了有点害羞的笑容，他回答说，嗯，因为有逻辑的生物很美。  
生物。但丁不知道自己该不该吐槽这种说法，她给自己开了一包薯片，抓了一把塞进嘴里。  
然后维吉尔回了书房，而她心不在焉地光着脚踩着毛茸茸的地毯。  
她担心维吉尔发现了她的心虚——她多生气，那个该死的女朋友跟维吉尔分了手，但同时，她又多庆幸，他们真的分了手。

2  
回到现在。  
他们发生关系的第一天。  
维吉尔的发情期似乎发生了什么偏差——更确切一点来说，他被但丁糟糕的易感期感染了，他整个人被卷进了意外的热潮，然后困扰地被自己的亲生妹妹压进了他的床铺。  
——他的床很软，难怪这家伙脊椎不好。  
但丁一边煽动他的身体一边分心地想，她轻松地把他身上那套笔挺的西装脱掉，然后仔仔细细地抚摸他的身体——漂亮的锁骨、结实的胸肌、还有腹肌，没想到啊，还挺有料的。但丁舔了舔嘴唇，手指在他的小腹停留了一秒，她其实还是不是很喜欢那玩意儿，但是——但是这可是维吉尔，还他妈是在发情的维吉尔。  
时不我待。  
她破罐破摔地想，反正维吉尔会原谅她的，就跟之前的每一次一样。  
不管她做得再过分，维吉尔总会找到一个借口原谅她。  
“住手……但丁……”这时，维吉尔发出有点含糊的命令，但丁深吸了口气，然后把手伸进了他的内裤。握住维吉尔的老二感觉不算太糟糕，然后她咽了口唾沫，用另一只手慢吞吞地把他的内裤往下扯，挺起来的器官在她的手里继续充血，没一会儿就硬得有点发烫了。  
但丁看见维吉尔的表情变得很诡异，他像是不能接受现在的状况一样整个人呆在了那里。  
——好吧，那就更呆一点吧，豁出去了。  
但丁俯下身，忍着恶心舔了舔他的那活儿。她感觉维吉尔整个人都有点不太好，他像是被钉在了床上——不敢踢开她、也无法呵斥走她，一切都会是徒劳，他比谁都明白这一点。  
想到这里，但丁心里突然勇气了一股无法言说的掌控欲，她挑起眼瞄了一眼维吉尔的表情，男人皱着眉头闭上眼的样子很性感，但丁不由得想到他第一次走进酒吧那会儿引起的骚动。  
——他们都知道你会露出这样的表情吗？  
嘴唇微微张开小口小口地喘着气、眼睛湿漉漉得像是小狗？  
她忍不住轻轻咬了一口维吉尔，男人有点无助地瑟缩了一下，他太过青涩的反应只能别理解为和亲妹妹搞上的事情令他感到羞耻，这就是失忆并且没怎么好好恢复记忆的好处了。  
但丁想，现在，她心里的满足感远远胜过罪恶感，她甚至想要就这样拿自己的那玩意儿捅进维吉尔的身体。  
不过得先确定一下情况。  
但丁想起平时和自己做过的女性omega的身体，忽然对维吉尔有了一点好奇——他也会在内部分泌用来润滑的体液吗？他的生殖腔会在什么部位？有人在里面射过精吗？他要是被自己射满了的话会怎么样呢？  
但丁忽然觉得空气变得更加燥热了。  
她加快了嘴上的动作，手指不安分地开始向着维吉尔的身体侵略。  
没一会儿功夫，维吉尔就缴械了，但丁的手指还插在他屁股里，这让他整个人看起来都有点说不出的狼狈和凄惨。  
但丁忍不住亲了亲他的嘴巴，然后维吉尔转过头躲开了，但丁不依不饶地追上去，维吉尔总算无奈地抱怨——脏。  
他用难得孩子气的口吻抱怨，但丁没好气地直接咬住他的嘴唇。  
她用牙齿把维吉尔留在她嘴巴里的精液挂出来统统送进本人的嘴里，维吉尔看起来简直像是要哭了，他瞪圆眼睛用一种堪称恼火的视线和但丁对峙了一秒，然后，他妥协了。  
他说，停下来、但丁，我们当做一切都没发生过。  
拜托，老兄，你刚刚吃了什么你忘了吗。但丁没好气地用空闲地手扯了扯他的胸口，维吉尔困扰地躲了躲，但铺天盖地的alpha信息素却让他插翅难逃。  
但丁。维吉尔用警告的声音最后一遍呼唤。  
然后年轻的坏女孩用手指夹住了维吉尔的舌头，他合不拢嘴，被迫仰起头接受手指如同性交一样的侵犯。这回他真的哭了，口水也从嘴角溢出来——这可能是他经历过最粗暴的性体验，但丁苦笑着想，不过她只会这套，谁让她是个坏孩子呢？  
想到这里，她低声叹了口气，抬起要操进了维吉尔的身体里。

1  
在维吉尔的身体里的感觉简直妙不可言。  
男人平时偏低的体温在性爱时会恢复到最让人舒服的温度，他闭上眼睛忍耐呻吟的表情很性感，如同大理石一样的皮肉在高潮时会紧绷起来，腰肢却很软。做了两次后他会失去力气，整个人陷在床里，这时候你可以对他为所欲为，哪怕是随便抓点什么东西往他身体里塞他也反抗不了。  
但丁用手指扯开他的臀瓣，看里面白色液体慢慢流出来的样子突然感到有点说不清的难过。  
她忍不住从背后抱住维吉尔，她低声在他耳边说，对不起，原谅我好不好？  
维吉尔没有吭声，他应该是在气头上，毕竟刚才但丁真的咬破了他脖子上的腺体，然后又在他身体里射了两三次精。  
他那个该死的alpha女朋友应该也没能对他做过这种事情。  
想到这里，但丁又突然有点得意，她用脸颊轻轻磨蹭维吉尔的背脊，直到维吉尔无奈地叹气才抬起头来。  
“但丁……”维吉尔的声音很哑，但丁等待他的判决。“我知道……易感期很难熬，但是我相信我们会有更好的解决方法的……”  
他说，但丁忍不住在他背后翻了个白眼。  
“你刚才的行为严格来说算是强奸。”维吉尔难得用了比较重的语气，“所以跟我道歉。”  
“那你会原谅我吗？”但丁用牙齿轻轻咬了咬维吉尔蝴蝶骨上的一小块皮肉。  
维吉尔不自在地挣扎了一下，“你道歉我就原谅你。”  
“那我道歉。”但丁说，她把耳朵贴到了维吉尔的背上。  
她的兄长的心跳正在慢慢变得平稳，激烈的性爱正在他身体里退潮。  
——再多停留一会儿。再多疯一会儿。  
露出狼狈的模样，然后因为我而难耐地仰起脖子吧，就像是傲慢的白孔雀那样。  
想到这里，她再次低下头，然后用舌头顺着他的脊椎一路向下。  
维吉尔弓起背脊，他想要挣扎，而但丁先他一步再次狡猾地利用起了自己的信息素。接着维吉尔无力地倒回去，他的体温再度升高，但丁把他整个人翻过来，她看见他的面孔再次红了起来，他的说教还没完成，所以嘴巴还没来得及闭上，但丁小心翼翼地用舌头把这道豁口再撬开一些，然后她紧紧抱住了维吉尔，重新回到了他温暖的身体里。  
“我爱你。”她低声说，门外的黑猫在嗷嗷直叫，但她一点都不生气。  
因为现在有其他东西让她切实和维吉尔绑在一起了。  
不是虚无缥缈的所谓的童年，而是此时此刻、今时今日。

第二天一早，维吉尔发起了高烧。  
但丁难得有点不知所措，她想要哄维吉尔吃药，但生病的维吉尔却根本不讲道理。  
好吧，人总得自食恶果，于是她去厨房找出砂锅对照着手机菜谱试图给维吉尔煮一锅粥。  
可结果并不理想，那锅粥甚至都有点糊了。  
维吉尔被惊动后晕晕乎乎地跑进厨房，然后但丁看见他几乎是黑着脸盯着她和厨房。  
她尴尬地笑了起来，而维吉尔摇了摇头。  
在那一刻，但丁几乎都以为自己对于维吉尔是那样特殊的存在——你看，他果然会原谅你，他会检查你手上有没有被烫伤的伤口、他会忍耐着高烧给你做一顿午饭、他会不计前嫌地给你洗碗甚至是在你外出的时候帮你叫好出租车……  
——一直对我这么好吧，一直和我这样相连吧。  
把维吉尔押回床铺后，但丁坐在他床边如此出神地想。  
——这样的话，我或多或少也会考虑尝试做一个好孩子的啊。

0  
维吉尔总是很容易原谅别人。  
但丁曾以为那是因为那是他的优柔寡断和骄矜。  
但很久很久之后，她才终于得知其中真正的秘密。  
——他不曾爱过任何人。  
那天站在厨房门外高烧的维吉尔或许曾想过要杀了她。 而唯有那一刻，他几乎最接近于爱她。  


END


End file.
